Closed Hearts of Brawl
by Haninator
Summary: AU in which Link is a newcomer. Two people try to make his transition warm for him. It's T for depressed scenes. Rating is a little harsh at the current point-could be a K fic right now. Reviews are my friends, so don't separate me from them! XD
1. Chapter 1 Alone in the World

This is an Au fic in which Link was not an original Smash Brother. He comes in at the time of Brawl. I don't know why Nintendo would do this to my poor Link, but they did in this universe I set up. Have fun with it!

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Alone in the World

Link was the only Smasher walking down the decorated halls of the Smash mansion. He carried a single duffle bag with all the weapons and such he enjoyed using in a fight, along with a few personal items among which was a portrait of Zelda standing next to him. He had his arm around her in the small painting that was easily portable. Another being his Ocarina. The musical instrument had a sentimental value to him as well as being a calming retreat. He hoped he'd be able to see Zelda again. He hadn't seen her since the last time Ganondorf had terrorized Hyrule… seven years ago. She and his nemesis had both left to join the Smash Brothers at Master Hand's calling. Link had been bored ever since. There was simply nothing left in Hyrule for him anymore. That was why when Master Hand's summons had come to him for the third recruiting; Link had taken the request without even a second's thought.

_It was strange,_ he thought, _that no one came to greet me as the cab pulled away and I navigated the halls of the Smash Mansion. Maybe they're all on a break… at the same time. Yeah. That's it. Oh who am I kidding?!? They don't give a hoot about what's going on here. They're just busy with a tournament or something… I hope. If not, then this isn't what it's cracked up to be._ Link found his room with comparative ease and dumped the duffle on the bed. Master Hand had told him that dinner would be at seven. It was only six-thirty and Link wanted to find Zelda and see if she'd changed at all. He managed to search the entire first floor, though he soon found that that was the newcomer level. He started up the stairs to the next floor to hear the clock chime seven times. Smashers poured out of their rooms, talking and laughing-having a better time than Link had had since Zelda left. They flowed around him, like a stream around a rock, making his separation from the others complete. He sighed and followed the others.

*

By the time he made it to the cafeteria, everyone was already sitting down. He searched all over for Zelda, but failed to find her. He let out a breath in exasperation and got a tray of food. He wound up at a hardly populated table, mainly newcomers he assumed. There was his young cousin Toon Link, though everyone either called him Toon, or Toony; a blue hedgehog he didn't know; someone in a yellow suit with what appeared to be a fishbowl on his head; an angel-like being; a man in a tight body suit; and a robot plugged in near the wall.

"Hey, Toony," Link said, taking the seat to the left of his cousin.

"Hey, Link," Toony replied. "What's up? How was your transition?"

Link pushed food around on his plate with his fork and said, "Horrible." Link's attention was fixed on the edibles on his plate, though he did nothing more than nudge them around.

"What happened?"

Link snorted. "Nothing. You're the only person I talked to all day."

"That's… not cool," Toony said for a lack of better terms.

Link sighed. The hedgehog looked at him. "Are you seriously a Smasher? Anyone who can't take a little bit of loneliness should by no means be a Smasher!"

"Pipe down or I'll knock you on your butt!" Link shot up.

"Save it for the matches," Master Hand said in a commanding tone.

"Yessir," the hedgehog and Link said at the same time.

*

After dinner as the two cousins were returning to their separate rooms for the night, Link asked, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Who, the blue one with the attitude?" Toony asked. Link nodded and his cousin continued. "That was Sonic. He's an overall jerk. Olimar, the guy in the yellow suit, is pretty quiet. Snake, in the blue body suit, is a chick magnet. The angel person is Pit. He's annoying more than anything. 'The fight is on!' I wanna slug him every time he says that."

"Who was the tin can that was plugged into the wall?"

Toony chuckled. "That's ROB. He's a super computer that was somehow programmed as a guard. Don't ask how, 'cauz I dunno."

Link let out a chuckle, though he was still depressed over his initial reception. He had hoped to blend right in with the other Smashers, but nothing was going right. He had already been yelled at by Master Hand. What was next? He desperately wanted to believe that they hadn't known that he was coming, but knew that that wasn't the case. Master Hand had told him that he'd announce his arrival to the Smashers. They obviously hadn't cared. For some reason, he must have been the last one to arrive at the mansion. Toony himself had only just been accepted. Perhaps they had paid Link no attention because he hadn't come at the designated time. "Thanks, Toon. I'll see ya later, okay?" Link said as he reached the door to his room.

"No prob, cuz!" he said, opening his own door. It was nice that their rooms were very close to each other.

Link walked into his room, feeling considerably better after talking to his cousin. It had felt so good to hear a voice of anyone besides Master Hand, who had been going on and on about the Smash Mansion and the rules thereof. Link had started tuning the giant hand out. He fell on his bed, the duffle bag's handles digging into his back until he sat up again and pulled it from the bed and set it on the floor. His stomach rumbled loudly. In his preoccupied search for Zelda at dinner, he hadn't eaten much. The depressed feeling he had had hadn't helped much either, erasing all traces of his appetite, not that he had been thinking of food much. He tried to ignore the growls from within and fall asleep, but it wasn't an easy task. Finally, lying on his belly, he was able to push himself into a dreamless sleep that echoed of despair and utter loneliness.

__________________________________________________________________

AW! I feel bad for Link… I wrote this 'cauz I was playing a Super Smash Flash game on the internet. I was getting REALLY sick of the spammy attacks and decided it would be interesting to do a Super Smash Brothers fic like this. If ya hate the whole AU bit then, SORRY, but the AU stays. Please review. I'll give ya an Oreo ™ if ya do. Is that supposed to be Oreo ® ? I dunno, so tell me in your review! HA HA! If you do, you get two Oreos… (not even gonna do the special symbols!) See yas!


	2. Chapter 2 So Alien, but So Familiar

Okay, guys, CHAPTER 2! Please review. I love reviews, but I love my reviewers even more. Who else can leave comments that make me laugh? Anyways, thanks for your support so far and a special thanks to Starrgrl24 for being my first and as far as I know of… as of now… only *sniffles* reviewer. I like it when people talk to me… HOLY NUTS!!! That's how Link feels in this fic… maybe it's my subconscious telling me stuff again… nah… could it? Who cares?!?!? On to the story!!!

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 So Alien, but So Familiar

Link awoke to the sound of what seemed to be thousands of feet running down the stairs. He yawned and rubbed the sandy feeling out of his eyes as he picked up his hat. He figured he could shower after breakfast. He was once again, the last one to the cafeteria. He joined Toony and the others at their table despite Sonic's scowl.

"Aw… the big baby made it through the night without his mommy?" Sonic crooned.

"Shuddup." Link's fist shot through the air and made contact with the blue hedgehog's nose, thrusting the small creature back. Sonic fell backwards in his chair and the clattering noise of the wood hitting the tile alerted Master Hand to the miniature Brawl taking place.

"Both of you, get over here." Master Hand's voice was calm, so clam in fact that it sent a chill up Link's spine. If the Hand had shouted, it couldn't have spooked him more. It was only because of the Triforce of Courage that he didn't jump out of his skin. Sonic had no such aid and Link noted with a small inward grin of satisfaction that the blue being wore a look of pure horror when the Hylian showed no such emotions on his face. "You've either gotta stop fighting, or I'll confine you both to your rooms for the rest of the month."

"But I'll miss the Tournament!" Sonic whined.

"That's precisely why I said this month. Either find a way so you don't fight outside of the arena, or you can both go to your rooms now. Your choice."

"I'm changing tables," Sonic grumbled, turning away. Link smiled as he turned around.

"Link," Master Hand called to him softly.

"Yeah," the Hylian looked back at the floating Hand.

"Come to my office after breakfast. We have to have a talk." Master Hand said it in a way that left Link hanging, wondering how he meant it. He came up with two options: either he was mad and wanted to beat him up, or he was REALLY mad and wanted CRAZY HAND to beat him up. Either way, he'd be feeling the bruises for a LONG time. He returned to Toony and the other Smashers at the table. He was relieved to notice that Sonic had already moved and he wouldn't have to deal with the remarks from the tough-guy-wannabe. He couldn't wait until the first match of the Tournament so he could beat the stupid pain-in-the-butt up.

Toony laughed as his cousin sat down. "Good one, cuz! I've wanted to do that for as long as I can remember! Did ya see his nose bleedin'?"

"It was bleeding?" Link asked incredulously. _You've gotta be kidding. I come here wanting friends and now, I come in looking like the tough guy who'll beat ya up if ya say something I don't like. Great. Just GREAT,_ Link thought to himself.

"Yeah!" Toony said nodding. "It was GUSHIN'!"

"That sounds lovely." Link's voice was overlaid with sarcasm.

"What's wrong? You put the jerk in his place outside the match! You should be proud! Not many have got the guts to do THAT! I did in the first week, but on the second day, you got him!"

"Toony, the other Smashers are gonna think I'm a freak. They'll avoid me. Like after Ganondorf. They wanted nothing to do with me. I had been a regular guy 'til destiny called, then BAM! Ganondorf, the most powerful man in Hyrule was killed… by me. People fear power. Fear what it can do. I don't want people to fear me. I just want to be 'one of the guys'."

"Link, being 'one of the guys' isn't all it's cracked up to be. People don't listen to those without power. You've gotta get a balance between the two. You don't wanna be too powerful, but yet, you don't wanna be powerless. Too much or too little will make you an outcast. I think you've got a good balance of each. Ya just gotta say 'hi' to people. Nothin' but a nice little 'hi' and a smile. They'll notice you, hey, they might even say 'hmmm, that's a nice guy' and underestimate you in a Brawl 'cauz you're a 'nice guy'. You hafta put effort into it, or you'll just be a face without a name."

Link hesitated and ate a few forkfuls of food. He swallowed after considering Toony's point for a while. "Yeah. I suppose a balance is nice. You sure you didn't get Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom instead?"

"There's my cousin! I knew he was hiding in that empty husk of a person!" Toony exclaimed after a short bout of laughter. Link smiled.

*

Breakfast was over all too soon. Link steeled himself for his meeting with Master Hand. The hand was hovering over his chair as Link knew was how he sat. He was fully prepared to have to scrape his blood from the walls when Master Hand acknowledged his presence. The Hand pointed to a chair on the other side of his desk. "Sit down, Link," he said in a nonthreatening manner. Link knew that the Hand tended to take things calmly unless he was REALLY angry. It was that level-headedness, level-handedness so to speak, that made Link admire him and respect his authority.

Link obeyed without second thought.

"I noticed that you seem to be…" the Hand paused for a second, obviously at a loss for words, "How would you say this without sounding offensive? Um, depressed lately. Is there a particular reason for that that you know of?"

Link knew that the Hand was talking about rare cases of depression that had no cause that the victims were openly aware of. "Well, when I arrived, it appeared that no one really cared. There was no one there to greet me. It made me feel… insignificant, alone."

Master Hand looked as sad and angry as a hand could without a face. "I told them that everyone is important to the Smashers. Without one or two, we'd be nothing but a cause without substance, without a heart. The second that happens, we've lost sight of our goal."

"The goal to inspire others," Link clarified.

"Yes." Master Hand shifted. "I was getting worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. All of you Smashers are integral to the association. If one of you were to suddenly vanish, the rest of the world will never look at us the same way again."

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm not stupid enough to try something like… suicide," Link swallowed, caught off-guard by the direction Master Hand was going.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I do worry. The company would fry me if they realized that someone was gone, in addition to the rest of the world. You guys protect me just as much as I protect you from those freaky fans who would strangle you with hugs."

Link laughed. "I dunno. Being hugged can't be that bad, can it?" he joked.

"It depends on who's doing the hugging."

"Good point." Link remembered Ruto's mind-boggling grip.

"Well, there's someone who wants to know how you're doing. I was teaching her how to lead you around here in a way that wouldn't look like you were being led." The Hand radiated a smug feeling mixed with happiness.

As soon as Master Hand said 'her' Link's mind started going a hundred thoughts per second. _ZELDA?!? HERE? YAHOO! I was wondering where she was! That's why she didn't greet me! Master Hand was training her!_

Sheik came out from behind Master Hand. "I'm surprised he didn't see me here." Sheik suddenly transformed back into Zelda. Link chuckled.

"Still the same Zelda." He smiled.

"What, you thought seven years would change me? Even a little?"

"Yeah," Link said sheepishly. "I should've known." The smile remained solid. He was happy for the first time since he arrived at the Smash Mansion.

"Let's go explore a little."

"I'd love to."

_____________________________________________________________

Okay people! Going out of state… AGAIN! So, tomorrow, I may update, but don't count on it. I have a day after I get back before I have to return to the TORTURE CHAMBER known as the common PUBLIC SCHOOL. It's all a scam… a government conspiracy, I tell ya! Ahem… so updates will be fewer. :( I hate it as much as you do. Anyways, I hope you're having as much fun with this as I'm having. See ya latah! Reviews are required. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Friends and Enemies

Hey, it's me! (I just quoted Han Solo!!!!) Ahem… anyways, here's the next chappy of Closed Hearts. I'd like to give a special thanks to MAMA LUIGI… wrong person… shadowdarknut and Starrgrl24 who have reviewed for me so far! YAY! Uh… Sorry I forgot to deliver your Oreo, shadow. Here ya are! Starrgrl, you got yours already…

Link: Hi guys! What's up? Haninator! You're typing! It's the apocalypse! You haven't typed in forever!

Haninator: We were out of state. I was licensed.

Link: But in Michigan you had access to a computer!

Haninator: Don't tell them that!

Link: But it's true!

Haninator: I was trying to prove a point about the tier list! I hate that thing so much!

One angry rampage later:

Haninator: And THAT'S why I didn't type, 'kay. I was trying to prove that you can take ANYONE out back and come back without even a scratch, ya got it?

Link: Yeah. You kinda broke the blinds and the pencil I was going to draw with. :(

Haninator: Here, take this one.

Link: ;D

Haninator: And remember kids, the 8) is watching you! (inside joke: 8) is the stalker smiley.) HEY! MY IPOD IS PLAYING NEW DIVIDE! *starts singing*

Link:Uh… *backs away* Here's the chappy! I'm gonna go draw now! :)

I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY. *sniffle* Except for the concept of Link coming in late… and the plot line. Chars belong to Nintendo.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 Friends and Enemies

"Hey, Zel, before we do too much exploring, I'd like to take a shower."

"I was WONDERING what that smell was," Zelda joked, holding her nose, at least Link hoped she was joking. Then again, it wasn't like he'd gone days without washing himself. [At this point the author questions the addition of this phrase due to a certain level of uh… dirty-minded-ness]

"Ha ha, that's so funny I forgot how ta…" Link paused when a positively NASTY smell reached his nostrils. He stuck his tongue out in an expression of disgust as they reached a bend in the hall. Zelda would have laughed at the expression her companion was openly showing if she wasn't so busy holding her nose. Link closed his mouth and dealt with the smell. It wasn't long before they found the source: a little fat man bending over halfway and scratching his butt. Link and Zelda both looked away in revulsion. It wasn't soon enough that they left the general area. "Who was that and why did he smell so bad?" Link coughed out once in a fresh air zone.

"That was Wario. He tends to have gas issues."

"Great." The sarcasm was strong in his sentence.

"It's one of his funniest moves in a Brawl Tournament… as long as you don't get hit with it. Sonic did once and the stench took a month to finally ebb away. Master Hand made him and Wario sleep outside during that time just so that the rest of us could sleep. It didn't help that Wario had his own supply of beans."

"This is getting kind of down and dirty."

"Well, it could be worse. I'll wait outside while you wash your stinky butt."

"It can't be as bad as Wario's."

"You got a point there," Zelda said, chuckling.

Link walked into his room and laid out his Goron tunic on his bed. A few minutes later, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, and another was in his hands, drying his hair. He pulled the tunic over his head and slid the rest of his clothes on as who he thought was Zelda knocked on the door. "Not quite decent yet!" he yelled, slipping his pants on. He was still putting his gauntlets on when he opened the door. "Hey, Ze-" It was Sonic at the door. "What do you want?" Link said sourly.

"I wanna give you a fair warning: I'm gonna win this Tournament. No newbie is gonna beat me. Not even the veterans. They're all TOO SLOW."

"Looks like you weren't fast enough to dodge my fist earlier."

Sonic threw a punch that collided with the armor and chain mail over Link's stomach. He whimpered, holding his fist. Link stood there chuckling airily. "Didn't feel a thing. Do ya wanna try again?"

Sonic glared at the Hylian and strutted off, trying to maintain the shards of his dignity and failing as miserably as possible. Link just started laughing again.

Zelda popped up out of nowhere. "Hey! That was funny!"

Link winked at her. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's go." The two spent the rest of the morning milling around the mansion, encountering hardly anyone Link hadn't seen before. Olimar had actually said 'hi' to Link which made him feel special. Olimar didn't talk much, at least if he did, he didn't say anything around Zelda or Toony. Link was beginning to think that the other Smashers were just caught up in their day to day lives. So caught up that they didn't heed Master Hand's call that there was a new member. It didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't want Master Hand to worry about him, to tell off the other Smashers for ignoring his arrival. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, though it was already too late for that. None of it mattered anymore. He was having the time of his life with Zelda. (Not like that! You dirty-minded person, you!) He didn't even notice when the lunch bell rang. He continued to walk down the halls until he felt a tug on his arm.

"Aren't you hungry?" Zelda asked him, cocking her head to the side.

Link looked into her lake-blue eyes. "No. I wanna keep touring the Mansion."

"That's not the Link we all know and love… unless he's occupied by something completely important… like saving the world."

"But- you're right. I'm starving." Link knew she knew before he even admitted it. They just had that sort of bond, the bond of two who have spent so much time together that they know what's going to be said before it is.

Zelda just smiled. "You had that look."

"What look?" Link asked innocently.

"The 'feed me or I'll gnaw your leg off instead' look."

"There's a look?"

"Yeah. It's a vintage Link look."

"Vintage, huh? You've got the vintage Zelda 'let's go before I slug you in the face' look."

"Let's stop before we freak someone out."

"There's no one here, Zel."

"Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Fine with me."

Zelda glanced at him. "It's ALWAYS fine with you."

"Not ALL the time! Just when I'm hungry."

"That's what you claim."

"Shut up, or I WILL gnaw your leg off."

Zelda smiled, knowing she'd won. Link consented. She was good. And she knew him well.

___________________________________________________________________

This was amusing. Link+Zelda=RANDOMNESS! But then again, you knew that. You've gotta love Zelink, right… even though it's sort of subtle in here. If you want them to kiss, I can put that in there, ya know. ;) Uhm… yeah…. REVIEWS are wonderful… besides, you get Oreos ™ (If that's wrong then it's ® I still need to look at one of those packages. Thanks for submitting an answer, Starrgrl24.) I've gotta go now. Another story to type, know what I mean? That and… well… you know, forget I said that. Link… WHERE'S MY ROOT BEER?!? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE STOLEN IT AGAIN! See ya later… LINK! I'M WAITING!!!! Bye, you people who are amazing!


	4. Chapter 4 Garden and Scheduling Mishap

Haninator: *nom nom nom* Cookie for motivation!!!

Han: You keep that up and you're gonna ruin your figure.

Haninator: I got nothin' to lose. Besides you like chocolate chip cookies too!

Han: *chuckles awkwardly* But I go and save the world… no, the GALAXY! You just go and own people in Field Hockey… on a good day.

Haninator: SO?!? I still do important things!

Han: Name one.

Haninator: Writing this story for Link, of course.

Yoshi: (Me too!) (Translated from Yoshi-speak)

Haninator: Oh, yeah! Yoshi IS kind of "guest starring" in this chappy. Though he will have a greater role as time goes on. Oh, and by the way, there's a reference to another of my fics in this. Have any of you heard of Yoshis: The New Guy? (I know, Starrgrl, you're probably fangirl squealing right about now. XD)

Yoshi: (YAY!)

Han: Why am I not in this story?

Haninator: It's an SSB story.

Han: You hate me, don't you.

Haninator: NO I DON'T!

Han: You deserted me for Link.

Haninator: *Gives Han a hug* You have a special place in my heart.

Yoshi: (That's mushy and the only good kind of mushiness is applesauce!)

Han: Applesauce?!? Now that you mention it, that sounds delicious!

Haninator: Food over love? Yep… only Solo. XD You do know that I only own the plotline, right? If you didn't, then I would have to ask you where you were for the first chapter.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 The Garden and the Tournament Scheduling Mishap

After an uneventful lunch, Link and Zelda continued their tour of the mansion. In truth, Link was surprised that Sonic hadn't come back to boast. If the hedgehog had annoyed him once, odds were that he'd reenact the past. Link just didn't know when. Link found that a lot of things he used to care about during the first day of his stay at the mansion, at least, meant nothing to him anymore. Sure, friends mattered, but the opinions of strangers in the mansion didn't make him blink an eye.

He was caught up in his time with Zelda, so caught up that he barely heard her speaking to him, which was completely paradoxical because of his long, sensitive Hylian ears.

"Do you wanna go to the garden?" Zelda asked as Link's thoughts returned to her fully.

"Sure. I didn't know this place had a garden."

"Believe it or not, we have one."

"Very cool."

The duo walked to the doors to the courtyard. There were multiple trees and bushes along the pathways in the garden. Though Link was nowhere close to being hungry, he couldn't help but notice the shine of the apples and the ripeness of the bananas, peaches, and other fruits that were all somehow growing in the same environment despite their separate climate needs.

"Um, Zel… how are there apples and oranges… and… and _bananas_ all growing in the same place?" Link asked, gesturing to the fruits.

"What? Already hungry?"

"No. I'm full. Just curious."

"Full of what? Curiosity or lunch?"

"Both. I thought I answered that. You should repay me with an answer."

"Fine. I just thought I'd try to get a laugh."

"You tried and failed. Can ya just tell me?" Link asked, losing his patience.

Zelda giggled. "No. I succeeded. As of now. Master Hand did something to the climate control for each individual tree to make the best possible environment for them. It's as if a little bit of the room is set for each tree."

"Nice design."

"Yup." Zelda replied. Link could hear a distinct crunching noise and then the rustle of branches.

"Zel, we aren't alone here."

Zelda made no reply, but however began scanning the trees for anything suspicious. Link stepped forward, in front of Zelda, and drew the Master Sword at the sight of a green and white creature with a red saddle on its back and a pair of red shoes covering its feet. It was grabbing fruit with its long tongue.

"What is that thing?" Link asked Zelda quietly. The creature realized that he was there.

*What in the world?!? Oh, hey Zelda! Long time no talk! Who's your boyfriend?*

"He's not my boyfriend, Yoshi. He's a friend from far away."

At the mention of Zelda's boyfriend and himself being the same person, Link felt a bit of heat cross his cheeks, not enough for a full-fledged blush, but enough to give him a good idea that if he were any more embarrassed, he WOULD be wearing it openly across his face. Link hadn't known that Master Hand had allowed him to understand the green Yoshi's speech the second he met him. As a matter of fact, that was how he was able to understand Olimar's hellos. Olimar was from a different planet entirely, but Link had never had the chance to figure that out, because the only thing that they had ever said to each other was "hi" or any other words used for greeting.

"Yeah, a friend. What were you doing here anyway, Yoshi?" Link asked.

*Oh, well I was kinda hungry.*

"That's crazy! We JUST had lunch!" Link shouted.

*Have you ever been a Yoshi before?*

"No. What kind of question was that supposed to be?" Link was VERY confused.

*Yoshis tend to have bottomless stomachs.*

"No kidding." Link's expression became a warm, friendly smile. "I'm Link, by the way." He stuck his hand out to Yoshi, who grasped it firmly, but not too tightly and shook it.

*Pleasure to meet you, mighty warrior of Hyrule.*

"You know I'm from Hyrule?"

*Yes. There are some things that you need to know.*

"About what?"

*Years ago you wound up on our island: Yoshi's Island. That was back when Mario was but a baby. You helped us transport him back to his family… well indirectly to his family. We managed to get him to the stork that was gonna take him to his parents when Kamek attacked it. You're a hero.*

"Me… a hero of a race I didn't even know existed?" Link asked, completely confused. Yoshi must have had him confused with another tunic-clad, ocarina-playing, Hylian swordsman; but then again, how many Hylians actually wore the same style tunic that he did? Not many. If any, that was. _Why don't I remember it?_ Link wondered. _I never forget things like that! What happened?!?_

*Yes, Link. I remember you. Something happened. Something I can't tell you yet. It could danger your safety at the current time. That's all I can supply on it for now. Have a good afternoon, and I'll see ya later.*

#

No one expected Master Hand's announcement over the PA system. "If everyone will come down to the gym in thirty minutes, the official scheduling for the Tournament will be set up. Thank you for your efforts thus far and I wish you all good luck…" A second voice continued… "you're gonna need it!" in hyperactive tones. "SHUT UP, CRAZY!" Master Hand yelled, managing to blast all ears in the mansion.

Poor Link was clutching his ears fifteen minutes later, the curse of Hylian hearing during the Hand's yelling over the already loud PA system. "I think I can finally hear again. Say something, Zel."

"Let's listen to what Master Hand's got to say." Link could barely hear her, but was somehow able to make out what she'd said.

"Okay. Where's the gym?" Link asked.

"I'll lead." Link grasped what Zelda had said by lip reading and a minimal amount of actual acoustic detection.

"Okay with me." He was slowly regaining his hearing and hoped greatly that his ears would not be permanently damaged.

The twosome soon made the short walk to the gymnasium that was normally used by the Smashers for training purposes. By the time they actually reached the gym, Link's hearing was back to optimum. All in all everything was working out well for the Hero of Time. Yoshi was already there, almost by chance sitting next to Toony.

"Hey! Link, Zelda, over here!" called the boy.

*C'mere!*

"Okay! Keep your shirts on!" Link yelled.

*I don't wear a shirt.*

"Figuratively of course!"

*That makes it all better.* Link smiled, sitting next to Yoshi and Zelda taking the seat near him. A few minutes later a rather loud man sat down behind Link and the Hylian looked back at the red helmeted man in the blue body suit. In fact, every inch of the man was covered, except for the lower half of his face.

"So you're the newcomer?" he asked. "Show me your moves!"

"Uhm we're in an enclosed space at the moment. I don't wanna hurt random people." Link declined kindly.

"Come on!" The man gestured toward himself with his hand.

"Not now." Link said it firmly, not willing to show the obnoxious man anything in his arsenal quite yet. It was always nice to be able to surprise the competition.

"I'll bet you don't have a Falcon Punch!" the man continued, trying to egg Link on so that the warrior would reveal his secrets.

"Falcon, you're the _only _one here with a Falcon Punch, so you should feel special." Link was glad Zelda had stepped in. Sure, he could fight his own battles, but he didn't know how to combat some of the Smashers' comments. Like with Falcon. He had had _no idea_ how to get the guy off his back. A few moments later Master Hand floated up to the front of the gym.

"Okay, first we've gotta get the attendance out of the way." The Hand started rattling off names, "Olimar, Zelda, Pikachu, Fox, Mario, Falco, Wolf, Yoshi, Wario, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Red, Ness, Lucas, Toony, Ganondorf, Snake, Captain Falcon, Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Pit, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, Sonic, ROB, Samus, Nana, Popo, Mr. Game and Watch, Link." After each name there was either a "here", "I like cookies", "hello", or "hi". Link, just to be funny, had been the only one to say "I like cookies". Which of course, caused an uproar of laughter over which Master Hand couldn't speak for a while. Link sat there smiling innocently and Zelda gave him a nudge.

"Stop it! Don't try to be funny! Master Hand's serious!"

"I know. I just wanted to lighten the mood a little."

"You're hopeless," Zelda responded, shaking her head and smiling.

"And I like cookies."

Zelda shook her head again. "Okay. Shut up. I wanna hear what Master Hand has to say."

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand yelled at the crowd. They finally started listening after he mentioned something about cancelling dinner. That was one way to get the loudest to quiet. Males tended to have that sort of mentality. Or at least the male Smashers. "Now that I have your attention, we are going to weigh your strengths and weaknesses with some basic training tests so that we can match you up with your opponents in a way that will demand the greatest amount of action. Of course, we can't disappoint our viewers."

Yeses and of courses chorused through the gym. "YAYAH!" Link shouted and everyone shot him a look and either coughed or chuckled.

Master Hand sent off the "What in the world are you doing?" vibe and Link settled down a little. Zelda made a quick note to herself: never feed Link sugary cereal in the morning. _I don't even think he _had_ sugar_, Zelda thought after a second. _He's just hyper!_

She cuffed him in the shoulder this time, a backhanded smack that impacted his chest and the thump sounded exactly when the laughter died. Everyone heard it and chuckled again. Master Hand called for order and finally regained it. "We'll start with today's comedian. Link, get your Hylian rear end up here right now!"

__________________________________________________________________

I had to have _some_ sort of comic relief in this chappy, you know… hence Link's random shouting. That and I wanted him to be put on the spot, so that he can prove himself worthy of being a Smash Brother. Well, reviews are lovely. Thanks all. If you review, you get a cookie! ;D


End file.
